


Happy People

by bulecelup



Category: South Park
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Children, Family Drama, M/M, Romance, post - mpreg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig takut untuk mengendong anaknya sendiri. Tweek meyakinkannya untuk mengendong bayi mungil itu. Craig/Tweek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy People

Title: Happy People.  
Pair: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak.   
Genre: Romance/Family.  
Summary: Craig takut untuk mengendong anaknya sendiri. Tweek meyakinkannya untuk mengendong bayi mungil itu. Craig/Tweek.   
Disclaimer: OH, MY LORD. South Park BUKAN PUNYA SAYA.   
X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Craig sudah mengenal Tweek seumur hidupnya.

 

Baru kali ini dia melihat pemuda manis yang sering paranoid, tegang, dan gampang panikan itu tidak gemetaran. Tangannya yang biasa gemetaran kini sudah tidak lagi, saat dia mengendong bayi itu. 

 

Bayi perempuan cantik berumur 4 bulan itu mengeluarkan semacam suara lenguhan bahagia saat berada didalam dekapan tangan Tweek, ‘ibunya’. Tweek sendiri tersenyum melihatnya, mengoyangkan tubuhnya dengan teramat sangat pelan, membawanya untuk tertidur. 

 

Craig sendiri menatap mereka dari ambang pintu kamar, merasa takjub sekaligus aneh. Dia bisa melihat kalau Tweek sama sekali tak gemetaran saat memegang anak mereka, si cantik Sybil. 

 

Sybil memiliki rambut berwarna silky black, seperti Craig. Namun bola matanya berwarna abu-abu, seperti Tweek. Bisa dibilang dia merupakan perpaduan cantik dari kedua remaja semi-dewasa itu. 

 

“C-Craig.”

 

Tweek menyadari kehadiran Craig. Sadar kalau Tweek memanggilnya, Craig berjalan masuk kedalam dan berdiri disamping pemuda maniak kopi itu. Tweek tersenyum kepadanya, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali kepada Sybil yang nampak nyaman mendesakan kepala kecilnya ke dada tweek. 

 

“Dia tertidur.” Ucap Craig. Dia sedikit mengelus-elus tangan Sybil yang keluar dari selimut putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. 

 

Tweek mengangguk, “YY-ya, dia baru saja ter-tertidur…” katanya. 

 

Meskipun badannya sudah tidak gemetaran lagi, Tweek masih tetap kesulitan untuk berbicara. dia masih sering mengeluarkan ‘Gah’, ‘ngh’, dan ‘ah! Terlalu banyak tekanan!’. 

 

“Ka-kamu mau… mengendongnya?” tawar Tweek, melihat kepada Craig. Menyadari kalau wajah pacarnya menjadi pucat dengan seketika. 

 

“Kurasa tidak, tweekers…” Craig mengangkat kedua tangan tanda jangan memberikan Sybil kepadanya. “Aku…aku takut menjatuhkannya.” Katanya dengan pelan. 

 

Tweek tersenyum, “Kau tak a-a-gah! Akan menjatuhkannya, Craig…” 

 

Craig cepat mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia sungguh tak berani untuk mengendong Sybil, dia tidak pernah mengendongnya sejak anak itu lahir dan dibawa pulang dari rumah sakit. 

 

“A-ayolah, Craig. Kau---kau tak per-pernah mengendongnya. Di-dia mu-mungkin tak me-Gah!-ngenalimu!” Tweek mulai mengeluarkan wajah puppydog, wajah yang tentu tak bisa di tolak oleh Craig. 

 

Craig menelan ludah. Dia tetap takut untuk mengendongnya, tapi dia tak tega juga melihat wajah sendu Tweek. Dengan helaan nafas berat, dia akhirnya membuka kedua tangannya. 

 

Tweek secara perlahan mengoper Sybil kepada Craig. Setelah berpindah tangan, Sybil sedikit bergerak-gerak, mungkin dia tak suka dipindahkan saat sedang tertidur. Tapi selanjutnya dia kembali tenang, mulai mencari kehangatan di tubuh Craig yang ada didekatnya. 

 

“Li-Lihat,” Tweek menutup mulutnya, menyadari kalau pemandangan Craig mengendong Sybil terlihat sangat imut sekali. “Kau ti-tidak ak-an menja-jatuhkannya!” ucap Tweek, mendadak jadi senang sendiri. 

 

Senyuman merekah di wajah Craig, dia baru pertama kali ini mengendong Sybil, dan dia sekarang tahu mengapa Tweek dan teman-temannya yang lain senang sekali untuk mengendongnya lama-lama. 

 

Ada sebuah rasa tersendiri yang muncul ketika mengendong bayi, sebuah rasa protektif dan hangat menyerbak didalam hati… Sybil mengeluarkan suara seperti anak kucing, Tweek mengusap-usap kepalanya penuh sayang. 

 

Lalu Craig dan Tweek bertemu pandang. Tweek sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk menerima ciuman dari Craig. Tweek kemudian berdiri disisi Craig, pandangan mata mereka kini beralih kepada Sybil yang kembali menjadi tenang. 

 

Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

 

(FIN)


End file.
